


The Golden Snitch

by NevynCallum (Kassbutt)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Inanimate Object Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassbutt/pseuds/NevynCallum
Summary: No one told Ginny the snitch had more than one use.
Kudos: 3





	The Golden Snitch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago. As in, I had saved it to Google docs in 2015 and it had sat in my flash drives for a few years even before then-old. 
> 
> So, enjoy!

Tiny, feather-like wings tickled at her most sensitive areas as Ginny lay back against the shed, loose waves of hair falling back like a fountain of blood. As the golden ball flew in and out of her folds, the young woman’s moans grew louder, her breathing heavier, seemingly encouraging the Snitch to flutter faster over, in and around her swollen mound. This was exactly what Ginny needed after a long afternoon of practice, and as her muscles clenched in an orgasm, the girl wondered why no one had thought to tell her that the Snitch had more than one useful purpose.


End file.
